As the market for applications running on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet pads is rapidly expanding, the related advertising market is rapidly expanding.
In this regard, a mobile device (hereinafter, a “terminal”) receives and displays an advertisement provided from an advertisement platform apparatus when an application is executed or when a service page (e.g., a web page) is accessed as an advertisement medium.
At this time, the advertisement platform apparatus may collect various history information (e.g., a history of selection of advertisements on an application or a service page, an application execution log, a service page access log, service usage history information, and the like) in the terminal and utilize the same as advertisement selection information for selecting a target advertisement for the terminal.
As mentioned above, an advertisement medium that enables the terminal to receive advertisements is divided into an application executed in the terminal itself and a service page which the terminal may access by calling a browser. In general, the advertisement selection information is independently collected and managed for each advertisement medium.
Thereby, according to the conventional technology, advertisement selection information cannot be shared among advertisement media, and which may be expected to serve as an obstacle in providing high quality target advertisements.